Saiyajin no Odyssey
by Penchy-chan
Summary: After the Bebi Era, Mirai no Trunks comes back to the present for a visit . With Goku plagued by doubts on his origins and the sudden theft of the time machine, what new chances loom in the horizon? And you wonder what's been of Mirai's life? R & R!!
1. Prologue

****

Global Disclaimer:

I Penchy-chan **DO NOT **own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. They are original trademarks of Akira Toriyama copyrighted first hand to Shueisha and Toei Animation Japan Ltd. 1985-1997. 

* * *

This fic is under General cause I still don't know exactly how it will go. I'm not sure if I've said this but I am a very moody person and I tend to reflect that in my writing. As for the updating, I am not sure how long I'll take between chapters, but I'll do my best.

This story starts in the real universe but then we'll find a twist that makes it totally AU. I'll try to make the fic as consistent with the original show as possible, starting with the ages. According to MY calculations, right after the Grand Tour they were as follows:

Goku - 54

Vegeta - 60

Gohan - 35

Goten - 24

Trunks - 25

Bra - 16

Pan - 11

Uub - 17

****

Prologue

"Tousan! What are you doing? He's going to escape!"

Goku remained silent for a moment, looking up intently to the sky where the tiny dot of a Capsule Corporation spaceship was only barely visible against the warm, golden sunrays that fell to the barren surface of the new Plant-sei. Slowly, the manmade contraption was released from the planet's magnetic field and hovered away, supported by the anti-gravity environment.

  
With sheer determination, learned upon years of battling merciless foes, the usually forgiving Chikyuu saiyajin took upon his hands to terminate the evil tsufurujin, obeying the thrill of the kill, still so alien to him in this new transformation he had experienced.

  
"Now... Kame... Hame... HA! TIMES TEN!" The massive wave of raw energy shot up from his hands, cupped in front and above him, hurling dangerously in the direction of the unaware spaceship. 

  
Silence. Only silence besides the slight humming of the machinery and the angry breathing coming from the beaten body in the control room. His fists clenched, and the inevitable growl emerging from deep in his throat was interrupted as the controls started beeping frantically, overwhelmed by the immense amount of power perceived by the sensors.

  
"No! No, no, no! This can't be happening! KUSO!!!" he swore.

  
But before he could do anything else, the whole ship was engulfed in the attack and pushed all the way into the sun, ahead in the distance. A shrilling cry could have been heard within a mile radius, had the medium been able to carry along the auditory waves, as the gadget of screws, wires and genetic material disintegrated in the relentless flaming crust of the small star.

  
"Fucking... saiyajin" was the last phrase he pronounced before being silenced forever, in the relative solitude of space.

  
With that... Bebi was dead.

A/N: Expect chapter 1 very soon.


	2. Hahanohi

****

Hahanohi

(Mother's Day)

Beautiful evening, fresh breezes coming from the south, and the scent of the approaching night accompanied Gohan, along with the nostalgia and that feeling of loneliness that he had felt so few times in his life. Now, they were produced by the memories. Memories mostly from his childhood, that flooded his mind in this moment. He was sitting on the roof at his house, looking at the sunset, swept away by the incredible oranges, indescribable purples and blues and that small touch of gray that resembled his feelings so much right then.

__

'Why did it happen like that? Wasn't there any other way?' He wondered while thinking of his sensei. Piccoro had stayed on Chikyuu during its last destruction. Despite Goku's efforts to convince him, he chose to sacrifice his life to make the black star Dragonballs disappear for good. The Namekujin's last words were for Gohan like a never said goodbye. 

  


__

~~~*~~~

It hurt so much he started to cry without even realizing it. Watching that explosion, the destruction of his home and then the silence in his mind. No more telepathic waves, no more of his ki or his somewhat soothing voice. After all, Piccoro had been like a second father. He had been there whenever Goku wasn't... but now, he was gone.

"That Kamehameha you made while possessed by Bebi was certainly awesome. You've become way stronger than I am. You don't need me anymore."

Gohan shook his head when he remembered the words. And then the feelings... He wished he wasn't that strong. He wished he were the same little weak boy, so he could have made his sensei stay.

~~~*~~~

'Oh, Gohan. You were so naive. You should have known better than to expect Piccoro-san to change his mind.' He smiled weakly and shook his head.

"Otousan! Okaasan and I are ready to leave!"

  
"I'm coming down!" he told his daughter and jumped off the roof to meet them, trying to shove away those sad memories.

  
"Honey. Where's the hover car?" Videl asked him looking around with curiosity.

  
"Goten borrowed it so could go pick up his companion" he explained while walking up the front door. "We'll have to go with my parents."

  
"So, Goten ojisan's got a new girlfriend... I wonder if this one's gonna last" Pan commented.

  
Gohan just laughed nervously. Sometimes he couldn't believe his own daughter's precocity. Upon reaching his parents' door, he could hear the voices caught up in an argument:

  
"But I don't wanna!" you could hear chibi Goku's voice.

  
"Don't but me, Goku! For once in your life I want you to look decent. This is a special occasion! I want you to do it for me!"

  
Just then, Gohan's family went in, only to find Goku looking like a little scholar. He was wearing brown trousers, a white long sleeved shirt and a red tie with little figures on it. Chichi was trying to do something about the hair, but Goku kept running about the living room trying to get her off of him.

  
"Otousan, what happened to you?" Gohan asked taking in his chibi father's attire.

  
"Hai, ojiisan. Why are you wearing that? Where's your gi?"

  
"Your kaasan's making me wear this for the party tonight" he stopped in front of his son to answer.

  
Just then, Chichi got a grip on Goku and tried to tame his wild spikes without success.

  
"Alright! I give up! I can't do better than this. It's a pity about those nice trousers, but I guess your tail had to come out somehow" she sighed.

  
"Don't worry. He looks so kawaii to me like that" Videl inquired holding her in-law by her shoulders.

All the time, Gohan had been having this grin of amusement on his face while noticing the way his father looked and the uncomfortable expression on his chibi face. _'Hehe, now my dad's going to live the same hell I had to when I was a kid. I almost feel sorry for him... Almost.'_

After hearing the clock, they hurried to the car and all the way to CC Pan had been teasing her ojiisan about his looks. They finally got to the building and Bulma went to greet them.

  
"Oi, konban wa minna! Chichi-san, Gohan-san, Videl-san, Pan-chan... Goku-chan! You look so kawaii in those clothes! Aww!"

  
Goku crossed his little arms and looked at her, sulking. Since he was wished back to a child his ways had changed a little, though not his personality. He began to actually behave like a seven year-old... ehr, well, didn't he ever?

  
Kuririn, Juuhachi-gou and Mutenroshi were sitting at the table having a little chat. Bra and Marron sat on the garden chair on the other side and Vegeta was walking out of the house right then. He couldn't help but smile (yes, smile) devilishly when he saw chibi Goku's attire. Trunks got out just behind him and headed directly to the Sons.

"Konban wa. Where's Goten-kun?"

  
"He went to pick up his companion" Gohan said walking after his mother and wife to the table.

  
"Hai. Goten ojiisan's got a new GF" Pan told him looking up at him.

  
"Oh, good to know" he said unenthusiastically. He actually was getting tired of his friend's situation. After a few minutes, Goten arrived, but alone. He was carrying a huge box over his shoulder.

  
"Hey, man. What you got there?" Trunks asked him as Goten went in the house.

  
"It's the presents for tonight."

  
"Where's your girlfriend?" Goten looked confused.

  
"What girlfriend?"

  
"Gohan said you were picking her up."

  
"Oh, no! He maybe said it not to make them suspicious. I just went for the presents."

  
"K, then. Put 'em in that closet."

The young men were the only ones missing at the table when they came out. The CC robots disposed a large feast for all of them, especially for the saiyajin. It was Mother's day and they had to celebrate nicely.

The table was placed under a beautiful white gazebo, assembled in the middle of the backyard. There were flowers decorating its supports and the center of the table. They were all sitting there, munching and talking about fairly worldly matters. It was pretty noticiable though, that even Vegeta seemed to participate, whatever restraints he might have been showing.

There was crescent moon tonight, with clear, starred skies. It was certainly a very romantic night for all the mothers in the party. They were delighted with the celebration, especially Chichi, who was even more satisfied for her success in making Goku look like a little boarding scholar. Nevertheless, Goku and his constant complaints about being in danger of choking didn't spoil the gratifying spiritual environment of the evening.

  
"Mmm, this food is absolutely yummy" exclaimed Goku engulfing a bowl of fried rice.

  
"Hai, tousan. That's why we made enough for everyone. You're dangerous with the food" Gohan said and a lot of snickers could be heard from everybody.

  
"You know, Kakarotto... It's also very amusing to see you wearing those clothes" That could be no other than the Saiyajin no Ouji himself.

  
"Oh, you're so mean Vegeta" Goku pouted "But I'm not wearing these cause I want to! Anyway, if you want me to get mean then I'd say it's even more amusing to see you celebrating with us"

  
"Ne, that wasn't mean at all! And for your info, I happen to extremely like celebrating certain occasions" he said smirking while looking at Bulma who just happened to have a naughty glint in her eyes.

  
"You're lucky I have nothing to make fun of after you shaved that mustache" the chibi backfired dejectedly and totally oblivious to the death glare he was receiving from the Saiyajin no Ouji.

  
"But I was the one to save his dignity by telling him to shave it off... which none of you bothered to do! That's why tousan's gonna take me shopping this weekend!" Bra giggled clinging to Vegeta's neck and pecking him to lighten him up.

She got Vegeta's expression changed. "I already took you shopping" he said remembering the day he'd gone out to buy the shaving cream and ran into his daughter at the mall. It resulted in him having to buy her tons of stuff.

  
"But Gohan-kun destroyed everything along with the car!" she replied glaring at the man at the other side of the table.

  
"But that wasn't me, remember? That was Bebi"

  
"But you haven't paid my tousan, have you?"

  
"Vegeta-san, I can see nobody can argue your daughter out of her stubbornness."

  
"I know. That's why I'm gonna take her shopping when you pay me."

Gohan shrunk in his chair, sighing restlessly. The women on the table chuckled or smiled at the scene when suddenly Bulma inquired "Hey! How come you never take ME shopping?"

  
"And you have the nerve to ask!!" Vegeta blurted out rolling his eyes.

  
"Yeah, Bulma!" Kuririn laughed "Shopping with you women is jigoku ue Chikyuu. You definitely need to find other ways of torture."

Just then, a bright flash illuminated the sky. All the senshi stepped out the gazebo and stood alert, expecting anything. Then they saw it, and sensed it. It was a ship, cylindrically shaped, coming down from the sky. It was yellow and blue, supported by four pointed legs and at the top, a transparent crystal dome that opened to let out a figure cast in shadows. Chibi Goku and Vegeta were the first to recognize the ki.

  
"It's..." Goku trailed off.

The figure stepped closer and into the light, and everybody but Chibi Goku and Vegeta gasped, looking on in amazement.

"... Mirai no Trunks" Vegeta finished Goku's phrase.

Push there

|  
|  
|  
V


	3. Ihyou ni chikadzuku

****

Ihyou ni chikadzuku

(Getting acquainted with the unexpected)

They all stared. The few who knew him had a hard time believing the man before them was actually the young son of Vegeta and Bulma who came from the future all those years ago. He had grown old and strong. He was a bit taller than Gohan, muscled up and broad-shouldered. His lavender hair was made into a long braid that came all the way down his waist and his beard was starting to show. He was wearing his typical gray pants, heavy military boots, a tight black muscle shirt and a leather jacket, both with no sleeves. He also wore black leather fighting gloves and a black cap that read Capsule Corp.

"Ossu" he said in a suddenly surprising semi-gruff voice. With his looks, almost everyone missed he was rounding his forties. 

Goku was the first one to greet him, stepping closer and extending his hand to him. Mirai no Trunks frowned. The chibi seemed so familiar and on top of it, he seemed to know him. He didn't know what to think of this and reached to shake the small hand as he sensed the boy's ki. The all too familiar pure energy and the strong grip in the chibi's hand caused Mirai no Trunks to gasp in shock, his eyes widening.

"Goku-san..."

"Hai. So what do you think? Isn't it a little creepy?" Chibi Goku grinned at him, amused tail lashing behind him.

"How did this happen?"

"Some little scum made a wish with Dragonballs" Vegeta said stepping closer too, arms folded in front of his chest. 

Mirai no Trunks turned to look at his father but his attention was soon turned to chibi Goku as he heard him say again "But don't worry. It's not so bad" Mirai smiled. He then looked at his father again and shook his hand too. Then he went towards Bulma and gave her a long hug.

"You sure have changed, Trunks!" Kuririn said.

"Kuririn-san! Look at you, you've changed a lot yourself! What's with the hair?"

Just then, he caught a glimpse on Juuhachi. He tensed and locked his intense gaze to her cold one until Goku's voice cut them off "She's been with us ever since"

"And I married her!" Kuririn added standing by her side excitedly. "We have a daughter"

Mirai couldn't hide his bafflement, and when he realized everyone had noticed his reaction he joked "Now, I'm not sure I came back to the same timeline I left back then, ne?"

Kuririn chuckled and Mirai turned his gaze to the rest of the group, for the first time noticing the other Trunks. He approached, watching his other self's confusion and extended his hand.

"Hello Trunks. Long time no see."

Trunks was still in a daze, gapping slightly and could do nothing more that take his mirai self's hand to convince himself the man was real.

"Gomen. It's just hard to believe you're looking at yourself and not exactly in the mirror"

"I understand" Mirai smiled.

"Hyaa" Bra cut in. "What do they call you back home?"

"Just Trunks. And you are?" he asked only guessing what her answer would be.

"I'm Bra, Trunks' sister" she said gripping the Gendai no Trunks' arm.

He had seen it coming. The girl looked so much like her mother. His smile only grew wider and he turned back to look at Vegeta and Bulma. Then he looked back to his other self's sister and opened his arms to her.

"Come here and give your other oniisan a hug."

"Aww, you're so sweet!" she said giving him the hug. "Not like Mr. Annoying here." Trunks gave her a glare and Mirai just laughed. Then he turned to Gohan.

"Gohan-san" he said extending his hand. Gohan shook it with a grin. "I've missed you."

"You've been missed here, too."

At that moment, Pan, who was standing by her father's side spoke "You look like Trunks, but you're not him. Explain. Who are you?"

"Pan-chan! Where are your manners?" Videl scolded from behind her.

"Well, Pan-chan. This is Mirai no Trunks" Wide eyes and a gawk replaced her tough look.

"THE Mirai no Trunks?" 

"Hai"

"Sugoi! I'm Son Pan. Gohan's my tousan" she announced happily. "And she's my kaasan" she signaled towards Videl, who was now next to her daughter.

Mirai seemed thoughtful for a few seconds and then greeted them warmly.

"You know something, you look much better than Trunks considering the fact that you're older" Pan blurted out.

"Pan!" Trunks whined.

"Well Trunks. It's not a secret that you and Goten ojisan are much outta shape."

"Oh, come on, Pan-chan! Why do you always have to say that?" it was Goten's turn to whine. Mirai no Trunks turned to him, blinked, then blinked again, visage blank.

"Oh, hi. I'm Goten, Gohan's brother and Trunks is my best friend"

"Wow. This time line sure has changed. But, anyhow, I'm very happy to see you all"

They all entered the house and after offering Mirai no Trunks some food, invaded the living room. After they were seated, they all had in mind the same impending question, which was what had brought their mirai friend back.

"So, Trunks, what brings you back?" Bulma questioned before anyone else could.

"That... Well. It's Mother's Day and... " He took off the cap and started playing with it. "MY mom died a year ago and I couldn't help but missing her. I figured I should come to see you and maybe I wouldn't feel so nostalgic"

"Oh, Trunks!" Bulma was moved and she felt so sad that her son from the future, though a grown man, had to go through such a loss. Not even she had gone through that and it tore her heart to see her son suffering. She hugged him. "I'm so sorry. How... how did it happen?"

"She had been sick for a long time. It was because of the pollution and the conditions brought by the chaos caused by the jinzouningen. She died quietly though, and I did everything within my power to help her."

Everyone was shocked to hear of Mirai no Bulma's death, even Vegeta. Then something else dawned on Bulma and she spoke again "If she died a year ago... how have you managed?"

Mirai no Trunks was sitting on the couch, leaning forward, his forearms resting on his thighs, staring absently at his cap while playing with it. He smiled, and looked at Bulma.

"I have been busy. My family takes most of my time."

Absent eyes, once lost in space, were all directed to him. He realized none of them were expecting that. "What? You didn't think I would have stayed alone for the rest of my life, did you?"

"..."

"Well, I do have a family. A beautiful wife, seven children and one more on the way." Eyes widened, people gasped and Vegeta choked on his drink. All stared at him in disbelief and Mirai no Trunks couldn't help but smirk.

"Why so many brats!? I was about to lose my mind with these two!" Vegeta got out too quickly for Bulma's taste.

"Vegeta! How many times have I told you not to call your children brats!" He just grunted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You see, after I destroyed the jinzouningen and Cell, I was finally able to take in the real magnitude of the destruction caused by them, not to mention all the people they killed. We have to repopulate. I'm planning on having some more children. We need all the help we can get."

"Seven saiyajin kids!" Kuririn exclaimed in a daze.

"And remember he said his wife's pregnant" Yamcha said still baffled.

"Poor woman"

"And... umm... What's her name? " Trunks asked his mirai self uneasily.

Mirai no Trunks looked at Gendai no Trunks. He knew why the boy had asked that. He knew himself. A smirk slowly crept its way on Mirai's lips and after a pause, he said "Shunrei."

A look of concentration crossed Trunks' face. Obviously, he was searching his brain for somebody named Shunrei in his life_. 'What a pity. He'll never know what life with her means.'_

~*~

The yard was lighted by the little piece of crescent moon hanging from the starred sky and the rounded lamps used in the gazebo. The shadow sneaked through the place with familiarity, sizing its surroundings for some sort of presence. Stealthily, it made its way to the driveway, avoiding all other vehicles but one... the Sons'. 

The shadow's hand grasped the handle and pulled, opening the door wide enough to allow entry. Slowly, it stuck its hand under the back seat, probing the area with interest. After just a few seconds, it found what it was looking for and pulled it out.

"It's good I'm always prepared" Chibi Goku's voice was heard from the darkness in the car.

He proceeded to take off his boarding scholar's attire and don his gi: sand yellow bottoms, light blue top and white sash. He then made a couple of simple punches and kicks reveling in the feeling of freedom. He hastily made his way back to the living quarters through the backyard, following the same path he used before.

~*~

"Well, I personally think it's wonderful you have such a numerous family" Bulma said defensively, raising her chin in pride.

"Arigatou okaasan. I'm glad you agree."

"I still think it's insanity" Vegeta said again, like more to himself than to anyone else in the room.

Bulma was ready to start her tirade of scolding on her husband when she was suddenly stopped by her mirai son's hand on her shoulder. He then proceeded to take a seat next to his father and without looking at him started "I remember from my last visit that you were always grieving over the fact that there were no more full-blooded saiyajin left. But there are half-breeds you know, and in my time line there are 8 and a half that carry your blood. Doesn't that make you proud? That the saiyajin race is not dead just because of you?"

If it was possible, Vegeta frowned even deeper, then he smirked, looking up to his mirai son's face. "If you put it that way..."

Mirai no Trunks smiled, satisfied with himself for he could convince his father. He stood up and led to his former seat.

"But I still think it's insanity" came Vegeta's voice again. Mirai no Trunks looked back to him and sagged. He was doing it on purpose.

"So... What do you do for a living?" Gohan asked "I'm sure by now you know that raising a saiyajin child is not an easy task. And we're talking about seven here."

"You're right, Gohan-san. It's been anything but easy. I'm head of CC right at the moment. I was chosen as mayor some years ago" he smiled. "It was good while it lasted, for I could help a lot of people. But I'm glad it's over. Then I could just spend time with my family, take care of okaasan, train my bunch and be a husband all over again."

"Wow... Mayor... Who would have thought?" Kuririn exclaimed with shock.

"Well, now I'm more into the lab."

"Are you a scientist like your mom?" He heard Videl ask.

"Well, she taught me almost everything she knew about science and electronics, cause anyway, there were no more threats jeopardizing the new world we're building. And before you say anything otousama, yes, I'm still training."

"Well, at least that edge of insanity didn't affect your nature."

Mirai no Trunks chuckled. Even Vegeta had changed. Anybody foreign to their circle would think he was being harsh and snide, but somehow Mirai no Trunks knew better. His father was being playful.

"Anou, after okaasan died, I dedicated to enhance the time machine."

"Oh, really? And what enhancements did you make?" Bulma asked sitting next to him.

"You won't believe this. Accidentally, I changed the structural configuration inside the vortex generator and then I found out that it triples the benefits in fuel combustion. So, while before I could only make two leaps without a refill, now I can make five!" Bulma was astonished, while the others didn't understand a word.

"But that ain't all. I can also control what TL I'm leaping to, though it needs testing. I'm planning to visit other TLs before going back."

"What's TL?" Pan asked him from her seat on the floor.

"Time line. There can be infinite time lines in the stream, each one created when a certain situation differs between one and the other."

"Oh" she said still trying to understand "It's complicated."

"It is indeed. That's why I want to study them better. And who knows, maybe I can find good fighters I can spar with."

"Sounds interesting" Yamcha inquired.

"Can I come?" Pan jumped from the floor to face Mirai no Trunks with pleading eyes.

"Oh, no you don't, young lady!"

"But that's not fair! I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself. I proved it on the Dragonball hunt!"

"Gomen, Pan-chan, but I agree with your mother" Gohan brought out his two cents.

The young half-breed child sat with an angry pout on her face, arms folded in front of her chest.

"The parents have spoken, kid" Mirai no Trunks inquired "And to tell you the truth, I said the same thing to my kids."

"What is that noise?" Vegeta grumbled looking outside from his seat on the couch.

Everybody directed their gazes towards the large window without moving from their seats. It was a mixed up noise, sounding like an engine in revolution, and then a whirling sound... turbines. _I know that sound_, Mirai no Trunks reasoned. Then, realization dawned and wide-eyed, he let panic take over. He jumped off the couch and ran to the exit yelling the only thing that came up to mind.

"It's Hope!!!!!!"


	4. Hopeless

****

Hopeless

Curiosity grew in milliseconds. It changed from wondering what the strange noise was to "what the hell's wrong with Mirai?" They watched the man jump three feet from the couch with saucer sized eyes and scream some nonsense in a panicked voice while running to the backyard.

Their clueless looks met and immediately their attention set on the bright light that illuminated the night sky and disappeared just as fast, leaving the most uncomfortable silence. Gohan was the first to react.

"Oh, no!" He jumped off the couch and hurried outside after Mirai no Trunks. 

This was weird

Everybody exchanged a questioning look and scrambled to their feet simultaneously and ran outside after the other two. The sight that welcomed them was all too familiar, but there was something out of place. There was the gazebo, the serving bots still cleaning the mess. The rounded balls still illuminated the area. Then there was Gohan, staring ahead absently next to a defeated looking Mirai no Trunks sitting on his legs, eyes fixed in the same direction as the older Son. Then there was the crater on the lawn

Oh, shit

Where was the time machine?

Then they all knew. The strange noise and the bright light came from the time machine. Somebody had stolen it in front of their very own eyes.

"Anybody cares to explain?" Yamcha's voice rang loud through the silence. Mirai no Trunks looked down to his lap and clenched his fists to his sides while standing.

"This is not good" he said staring ahead, yet acknowledging the people behind him "And it's not just the fact that somebody took Hope, but also that whoever did it does not know how to use it."

"Did you see who it was?"

"No. And I panicked so much it didn't occur to me to just check on the ki. Kuso!!!"

"But, who could have been? Do you think there's some way to retrieve the time machine?" Bulma asked trying to make him come up with some solution.

Frustration arose in Mirai's frame of mind. How could he be so stupid as to leave Hope standing there? True, there were no threats at CC, but still, he was just careless. Whoever took Hope didn't know how to use it. Only Mirai no Trunks, Mirai no Bulma and his older son knew how it worked. He racked his hands in his hair out of impotence.

"Trunks, honey, don't lose it. We will come up with something."

"Too bad you don't have a spare time machine to follow it" Kuririn commented, arms folded, holding his chin in his hand.

"It would be no use. Even if I had one, I don't have any media to track it down. By now, it could've gone out the stream and into a new TL."

"Nonsense! Everything's got to leave a trail wherever it goes" Vegeta called out from leaning on the wall next to the back door.

Mirai went on pacing for some seconds later when he finally got it. "Yeah, you're right otousama" he said absently "The problem is finding out what kind of trail."

"Why did this have to happen now!?" Yamcha whined, "It seems we can never get to rest peacefully!"

The senshi just looked at each other. Once again they had to struggle against some odd. Mirai no Trunks couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole ordeal. They had been happily celebrating and he just had to go and make the trip back. His guilt did nothing to ease his growing frustration as he failed to notice how his mother's younger version ushered everyone inside. His mind was working in overdrive with the haze his anger seemed to veil his jumbled thoughts. 

It was like that, staring far in the distance to the now indigo mantle, fingers laced behind his head, failing to find a better gesture to restrain himself from blowing something up that he felt Bulma's light grip on his left shoulder. He closed his eyes, sighing heavily and let his arms slump lazily to his sides. He looked at his mother, only to be presented to an awaiting soft smile. Kami! How he had missed that smile. Mirai no Trunks' worries about Hope were quickly replaced by memories of his mother. 

"Well, come on inside. We'll think this through somehow." She said leading him in through the back door to the kitchen.

**********

Red planet Only two words to summarize the first impression that welcomed the sight. Dull red skies extended for all you could see, along with the twin suns that managed to tell the hour of the day with extreme accuracy. Unlike Chikyuu, you could see no fluffy clouds dancing among the red expanse. The air was thick, hot and dry. The breeze was light and constant, murmuring lullabies still at the peak of day, rocking the oddly shaped leaves on the trees, for those unfamiliar with the place. The passive and amiable life form rose from the rich, reddish-brown soil supported by an impossibly thick trunk, which upon closer examination, curiously sported the first line of branches a couple of feet from the ground. These sprinted outwards and upwards while the superior ramifications bent downwards, giving it the impression of a cute chubby tree.

Not far, the soothing sounds of a river justified the intense green of the vegetal life form's lungs. The sing song of water running against smooth stones neatly placed at the bottom, as if deliberately cut and shaped, chanted silent fairy tales at your ears, tales of ancient times, of magic and dreams, and battles of honor... Mischievous water... so clear and transparent that if you stared long enough, it could show you a magical world at the bottom, on the other side of the liquid mirror; a world that cannot be touched, just seen, only if the mischievous water so wished.

And just all in a whole, so reminded you of one of Chikyuu's beautiful sunsets. It gave you that dreamy impression, almost unreal, the complete stillness apart only from the rustling of vegetation and water masses... Not.

"Giru, Giru! Get off me!" Came out from the cylindrically shaped ship located in the clearing. "Extreme situations require extreme measures" the small mechanical voice said again to no one in particular. A beep; then a whirring sound and another beep.

"Goku! Dinner ready!" The small robot under the saiyajin warrior made child amplified Chichi's voice.

The mass of unruly black hair shot up from the floor. "Where's dinner!? Where's dinner!?" He drooled, looking one way and the other.

"Goku-san, get off me" Giru said again.

"Ah, gomen Giru-chan. I didn't see you" Goku stood up in the small space allowing the little rounded robot to lift itself in the air. 

Goku looked around. He was still inside the time machine. He checked the dials and the little green screen to one side of the control lever.

*******

When he came back from putting on his gi and found Giru hiding in the bushes, his mind began to drift away again. For the past week he had been thinking constantly about the arrival of the holiday. His wife was beaming and his daughter in law was very happy too. They were mothers. Keyword being **mother.** One more time in his 54 years of life he found himself wondering who his mother was. How she looked, what her voice sounded like, what she smelled like, what her ki was like, if she was a strong fighter... So many questions! He wondered what his life would have been had he known the woman and been with her from the beginning... There was that feeling again. Regret. Longing. Things he wished he would have had and were denied by destiny. He didn't know if it was the spell from the wish cast by the Dragonballs or if it was a very old, very deep desire he had been unconsciously avoiding. But it was there. The overwhelming desire to have his mother next to him right then.

His small, but at the same time enormous heart sank when he realized he might have had what his children in his first childhood. But then, maybe not. He was no expert in saiyajin customs or the culture at all. Leave that to Vegeta. But if the warrior prince was a pattern and the whole saiyajin race could be stereotyped through him, then maybe his relationship with his mother and Chichi's relationship with her sons could have applied the analogy only to the biological aspects. He was taken out of his reverie by Giru's ranting about Pan being dangerous and keeping as far away from her as possible.

The wind rustled the wild spikes of nightly hair away from his eyes, which were cast to the lawn. He sighed audibly and beckoned the robot to follow him back inside. Giru obeyed blindly, until that is, he caught sight of what he would consider a banquet. It stood there, shining under the moonlight and halogen lighting, resting on the lawn near the gazebo.

"FOOD!!!!! Giru, Giru, Giru!!!!!!"

Goku looked up, only to see the robot preparing to feast on Mirai no Trunks' time machine. He quickly phased out next to him and knocked him to the ground.

"Giru! You can't eat that! That's Trunks' time machine and his only way to go back home in the future. He only came to visit" You could almost see the little light bulb lit next to his head... 

"... to the past."


End file.
